


Дом на отшибе

by dokhtar_vatzzan



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Don't copy to another site, Drama, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-29 21:54:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18302639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dokhtar_vatzzan/pseuds/dokhtar_vatzzan
Summary: Споку приходит личный вызов, и он начинает вести себя странно.





	Дом на отшибе

― Говорит Стонн, руководитель научной базы Федерации на Алголе-6.

― Джеймс Кирк, капитан исследовательского звездолёта «Энтерпрайз». Я вас слушаю.

― У вас служит полувулканец Спок. Соедините меня с ним. Это приватный разговор.

Джиму не понравилась бесцеремонность Стонна, а ещё больше не понравилась приставка «полу». Пусть ему не удалось узнать Спока так близко, как хотелось бы, но это и не требовалось для того, чтобы понять, как важно для старпома быть вулканцем. Однако причин отказать Стонну у него не было.

― Мистер Спок, вы не возражаете? ― спросил он с подчёркнутым уважением, так, чтобы это уяснил Стонн. Хотя обычно обходился без «мистера» и на «ты».

― Не возражаю, капитан.

― Тогда, Ухура, будьте добры, переведите звонок в каюту мистера Спока.

Старпом поднялся из-за научной станции и зашагал к турболифту.

― Дайте гарантии, что наш разговор не прослушают! ― почти прорычал Стонн.

― По-моему, вы забываетесь, ― с недостающим собеседнику спокойствием заметил Джим. ― Мистер Спок сможет уделить вам время через несколько минут.

Он сделал знак Ухуре, и та оборвала связь.

― Занятные у Спока друзья, ― сказал он уже совсем другим тоном, подмигивая Ухуре.

Та зыркнула на него недовольным взглядом.

― Тебе тоже не понравилось «полувулканец»?

― Мы при исполнении, сэр, ― напомнила она, и Джиму ничего не оставалось, кроме как прикусить язык и ждать возвращения старпома на мостик.

Ждать пришлось недолго. Спок вышел из турболифта натянутый чуть больше, чем обычно. То есть, как если бы собрался держать экзамен по всем мыслимым дисциплинам перед самим Сураком.

― Капитан, ― произнёс он, и зачин явно предполагал продолжение.

― Да, Спок?

― Я вынужден просить вас доставить меня на Алгол-6.

― Зачем?

― Этого я не могу сказать.

Вот ведь дурацкий Стонн, подумал Джим. Какие-то у них с его Споком тайны. А впрочем, не с его, а с ухуриным…

― Паша, если мы сделаем крюк на Алгол-6, сколько это займёт?

― Лишних двадцать часов, сэр.

― В принципе, не так и страшно, потом догоним. Я не против. Но ты не сказал, Спок, как долго планируешь там задержаться.

Лицо старпома окаменело. Нетрудно было заметить, что это не самый комфортный разговор в его жизни.

― Полагаю, не более двух суток, сэр.

Джим присвистнул.

― Ого! Двадцать часов да плюс ещё двое суток ― в итоге трое. Начальство меня по головке не погладит. Боюсь, я вынужден это как-то сперва утрясти с адмиралами.

Спок напряжённо кивнул.

― Ухура, ― попросил Джим, ― свяжи меня с Комаком. Я буду в малом конференц-зале.

Странно, но Спок, очевидно, придавал важное значение визиту, поэтому Джим решил всеми правдами и неправдами выжать из Комака согласие. Пришлось приврать, что медотсеку необходимо пополнить запасы, а персоналу корабля для поддержания исследовательского духа кровь из носу нужна пара дней увольнительной. 

Срочных заданий для «Энтерпрайз» у командования не было, и Комак согласие дал.

Спок так и не рассказал о цели своей поездки. Впрочем, Джиму было не до того, потому что в срочном порядке пришлось согласовывать очерёдность увольнительных, да и Маккой, как оказалось, обрадовался возможности набить закрома, так что Джиму то и дело приходилось во что-то вникать и что-то подписывать.

Когда звездолёт вышел на орбиту и первые группы отпускников были спущены на поверхность (в том числе и старший помощник), дел стало значительно меньше. Джим воспользовался затишьем, чтобы навести справки о Стонне. Тот оказался уроженцем Шикхара, был на два года старше старпома, учился с ним в одной школе, окончил Вулканскую Академию Наук и вот уже третий год как руководил научной базой на Алголе-6. Впрочем, без каких-либо успехов и прорывов.

Возможно, школьный друг Спока, подумал Джим. Хотя вряд ли. Уж слишком пренебрежительно прозвучало слово «полувулканец». Во всяком случае, Споку он не опасен, и можно не беспокоиться.

Ближе к вечеру Джим снова вспомнил о Споке и попытался связаться с ним по коммуникатору, но тот не отвечал. Повторив попытку через полчаса, через час и через полтора ― так же безуспешно ― Джим пожал плечами и пошёл спать. Когда же он не смог связаться со Споком наутро, Джим проверил фазер и телепортировался к дому, где, согласно планетарной базе данных, проживал Ч’гсн Ч’нст Стонн.

Это было весьма привлекательное двухэтажное здание, стоящее на отшибе и окружённое небольшим садом. Отметив про себя, что Стонн неплохо устроился, Джим позвонил в дверь. На звонок никто не вышел. Помучив кнопку минут пять, Джим толкнул дверь, но та предсказуемо не поддалась. Возможно, в доме просто никого не было? Следующим адресом, записанным у Джима, была работа Стонна, и он уже собирался вернуться на корабль, чтобы Скотти транспортировал его в научную лабораторию, но теперь, когда звонок под его пальцем больше не надрывался, Джим услышал странные звуки, доносящиеся изнутри. Решив не ломать дверь, он взлетел по ближайшему к дому дереву, чьи узловатые ветви жались к окнам, и обомлел: в спальне второго этажа огромный голый вулканец втрахивал его старшего помощника в кровать. И, что ещё удивительнее, старший помощник явно не возражал: он активно подмахивал Стонну и самым развратным образом похотливо стонал. Бедного Джима от такого зрелища словно закоротило: он, конечно, фантазировал о своём помощнике в неформальной обстановке и даже представлял в красках тройничок с Ухурой. (Причём Ухура как таковая в этом раскладе с Джимом не взаимодействовала. Она там присутствовала, скорее, как дань уважения к выбору Спока). Но чтобы вот так, взаправду, на самом деле…

Стонн вбивался в Спока с таким усердием, словно хотел выбить из того всю душу. Кончив, он вынул всё ещё извергающийся член, только чтобы переменить позу и продолжить далее. Встав у изножья кровати, он подтянул старпома к краю, закинул его ноги себе на плечи и, держа того частично на весу, принялся трахать с удвоенным энтузиазмом. Спок, забыв невозмутимость и строгость, стискивал конвульсивными движениями простыню, запрокидывал голову и изгибался. Член его, прижатый к животу, пульсировал в такт толчкам Стонна.

Джим подумал, что кончит от одного этого зрелища, даже не прикасаясь к себе, но в эту секунду Спок повернул голову, их взгляды встретились, и кончил не он, а Спок: выгнув спину, сжимая простыню и что-то шепча ― сквозь стёкла не было слышно. Его член всё ещё выплёскивал молочно-белое семя, когда спины Джима кто-то коснулся. Тот едва не полетел вниз.

― Спасибо, хоть не дрочишь, ― мрачно проговорила Ухура. ― Подглядываешь?

― Слушай, так и помереть недолго! ― Джим немного картинно схватился за сердце. ― Что ты здесь делаешь?

― А ты?

― Ты первая. Я капитан вообще-то.

― Мы не на службе.

― Ну, понятно, что я-то здесь делаю: волновался за Спока. Он не отвечал на вызовы, вот я и вынужден был его разыскать.

― Аналогично.

Ухура, бросив последний тяжёлый взгляд в окно, спустилась с дерева. Джим последовал за ней.

― Ты, наверное, слегка расстроена?

― А как ты думаешь, Кирк? Ты же у нас гений, догадайся.

― Ну, я думаю, да. Хочешь, дам увольнительную?

― Ха!

― Возможно, это его первая любовь, и они долго не виделись…

― Ха!

― Что ты хочешь сказать этими своими «ха»?

― Что в жизни не слышала более бездарного утешальщика! Я девственница, Кирк. Тебе это слово что-нибудь говорит? Хотя вряд ли, ведь ты начал трахаться раньше, чем ползать. Представь себе, девственница! А знаешь почему?

― У тебя аллергия на латекс?

― Потому что секс без цели продолжения рода нелогичен, торопиться не стоит, нам надо лучше узнать друг друга и прочее вулканское бла-бла-бла, вот почему! А теперь сравни это с тем, что только что видел!

― Ну…

― Вот именно! Мне предложили перевод на «Австралию», и я ухожу.

― Ты с ума сошла!

― Не я, а твой старпом!

― Погоди, подумай хорошенько!

― Уже!.. «Энтерпрайз»! Это лейтенант Ухура. Прошу телепортацию.

И она исчезла.

 

Спок явился за два часа до отлёта, безукоризненно одетый и выбритый, но заметно уставший. Джим почувствовал, как к щекам приливает кровь.

― Всё хорошо? ― спросил он, ненавидя свой идиотский румянец.

― Капитан, ― произнёс Спок и замолчал.

― Да?

― У меня к вам ещё одна просьба.

― Да?

Только не полёт на какой-нибудь Алгол-7 к ещё одной первой любви старпома. (Или ко второй? ― ведь первая бывает только одна). Пожалуйста-пожалуйста-пожалуйста!

― Стонну и мне нужно как можно скорее попасть на Новый Вулкан. Если вы позволите…

Не то чтобы он сгорал от желания лицезреть Стонна ежедневно, но маршрут «Энтерпрайз» в любом случае проходил через Новый Вулкан, и у Джима не было повода отказать. К тому же, он не любил отказывать Споку.

― Почему нет? Вас поселить в одной каюте?

Это, пожалуй, было лишнее. Старпом позеленел как шпинат.

― Нет, мы бы предпочли отдельные каюты.

― Не вопрос. Прости. Не хотел обидеть.

― Вулканцы не испытывают подобных чувств.

Ну да, вулканцы вообще очень сдержанные и строгие. При воспоминании о том, насколько они сдержанные и строгие, чёртов румянец расцвёл прямо-таки как какая-то долбаная роза ― всё лицо полыхало.

― Отлично. Договорились. Можешь идти.

 

Все дни полёта до Нового Вулкана старпом был напряжён сильнее обычного. Стонн, которого до этого Джим видел только голым и со спины, оказался неприятным заносчивым типом с раздвоенным подбородком и толстой нижней губой. Стонн и Спок, вопреки ожиданиям Джима, держались порознь и даже, похоже, друг друга избегали. Что до Ухуры, она была точь-в-точь эбонитовая палочка, которая стреляла электричеством, после того как учитель физики прошёлся по ней кусочком меха.

Стонн заговорил с Джимом только однажды, хотя Джим, как и полагается капитану, приветствовал его по прибытии ― тогда Стонн в ответ только скупо кивнул. Но когда оба они стояли в столовой в небольшой и быстро движущейся очереди к одному из репликаторов, а Джим, как водится, затуманенным взором следил за Споком, сидящим на другом конце зала, Стонн тихо, но отчётливо произнёс:  
― Отвратительно.

― Что, простите? ― не понял Джим.

Стонн указал взглядом на металлическую стену, которой Джим касался рукой.

― Ваши эмоции отвратительно избыточны и достигают меня даже посредством стены и пола. Похоть и эмоциональная зависимость. Так называемая любовь. На вашем месте я сделал бы себе лоботомию.

― Будьте любезны, сделайте её себе на своём.

На этом их общение исчерпало себя.

 

Стонн покинул корабль, как только «Энтерпрайз» вышла на орбиту Нового Вулкана. Спок выполнил все свои старпомовские обязанности, испросил разрешения отлучиться и исчез тоже.  
И всё. С тех пор о нём не было ни слуху ни духу. Его коммуникатор молчал. Сарека, чтобы навести о старпоме справки, на планете не было. Старый Спок полгода назад пропал в пространственно-временной аномалии под названием «Нексус», а заглядывать в окна Джим больше не хотел. Меж тем время шло, все сроки вышли, «Энтерпрайз» нужно было продолжать путь. Командование не верило джимовым отговоркам и не желало больше предоставлять отсрочки. Ухура, не дожидаясь старта, подписала все бумаги и на попутном судне отправилась на Землю, где готовили к первой миссии «Австралию» ― новейший звездолёт класса «Федерация». После очередной беседы с Комаком Джим вызвал коммуникатор Спока, тот не отвечал. Тогда Джим поднялся на мостик и приказал стартовать.

 

И всё пошло наперекосяк. Всё было не так и не в радость. Миссия длиною в год казалась Джиму вечностью, при том, что раньше он мечтал о пятилетней. Нет, он не заваливал задания командования. Большей частью. Обязанности Спока он распределил между двумя сотрудниками, и те более или менее справлялись. Показатели в среднем были такие же, как прежде. Но Джим чувствовал себя одиноким и виноватым. Он чувствовал, что бросил Спока. Что бросил Спока в беде. Это было просто тупое предчувствие, которое ни на чём не основывалось. Ясно же, что Спок обзавёлся любовником и обосновался с ним на Новом Вулкане. Боунз смеялся над джимовыми страхами. Джим сам над ними смеялся.

А через месяц после отбытия с Нового Вулкана пришло письмо от Спока. Тот извинялся за пропущенные вызовы и объяснял, что был лишён доступа к средствам связи. Также он сообщал, что не смог вернуться к старту из-за болезни. Больше в письме ничего не было, но написанного было довольно, чтобы все страхи Джима подтвердились. Как только график миссии позволил «Энтерпрайз» переместиться в альфа-квадрант, Джим метнулся на Новый Вулкан.

 

Строгий целитель провёл его освещёнными коридорами, оставил перед матовой закруглённой дверью и, ни слова не сказав, ушёл, бесшумно ступая по мягкому полу.

Джим коснулся панели, дверь плавно скользнула в сторону, пахнуло вулканскими благовониями. Спок резко поднялся из-за письменного стола. Он был бледен и худ, волосы касались плеч.

Джим бросился к нему. И остановился в последний момент ― его привёл в чувство мягкий звук закрывшейся автоматически двери.

― Прости. Прости. Вечно забываю про твою контактную телепатию. ― Джим неуклюже попятился.

― Я… ― Спок сглотнул и шагнул к Джиму. ― Вам не нужно беспокоиться. Я всегда ставлю щиты.

― То есть… Мне можно тебя обнять?

Спок, помедлив, кивнул.

Джим не заставил повторять дважды. Он стиснул Спока в объятиях и, стиснув, понял, как ему этого не хватало. Чертовски. Всегда.

Спок дёрнулся и отпрянул.

― Простите, капитан. Я переоценил свои возможности. ― Спок умудрился побелеть ещё больше. ― Не смог удержать щиты. Очень сильный поток. Я… я увидел ваши эмоции.

Он казался хрупким и испуганным. Вулканцы не бывают хрупкими и испуганными, напомнил себе Джим. Они втрое сильнее землян, они не испытывают эмоций…

― Они отвратительны? ― спросил Джим печально.

Спок распахнул глаза.

― Почему ваши эмоции должны быть отвратительными?

― Такими их нашёл Стонн.

― Он… он читал ваши мысли? ― блёкло переспросил Спок, но край стола, на который он опирался, раскрошился под его пальцами.

― Он сказал, что мои эмоции отвратительно избыточны и лезут к нему через пол и стены. Похоть и эмоциональная зависимость, так называемая любовь… ― Джим стиснул руки за спиной. ― Если тебе хоть капельку что-нибудь из этого нужно, я стану самым счастливым землянином во вселенной.

Спок смотрел на него, словно не понимая.

― Я знаю, что у вас, вулканцев, всё по-другому. Другая культура, другое отношение к чувствам, да и сами чувства другие. Просто… Просто, если я как-то могу сделать твою жизнь лучше, скажи мне, как я могу это сделать. И позволь мне это сделать. …Не отвечай сразу! ― торопливо добавил Джим, увидев, что Спок собирается что-то сказать. ― Не отвечай. Расскажи, как ты оказался в больнице.

Спок выглядел потерянным, и Джим осторожно за длинный рукав хламиды подвёл его к кровати и усадил на край, а сам расположился на полу у его ног.

― Что случилось?

За этим простым, казалось бы, вопросом последовало долгое молчание. Джим не торопил.

― Прости, что улетел без тебя, ― сказал он. ― Я не знал, что ты болен. Я думал, ты со Стонном и у тебя всё хорошо.

Спок не ответил.

― Я приготовлю чай, ― предложил Джим, ища взглядом репликатор.

Тот отыскался на дальней стене. Все надписи были на вулканском, и джимовых скудных познаний в этом языке явно было недостаточно. Однако ему повезло, и он сумел соорудить две чашки с горячей жидкостью, пахнущей яблоком и геранью.

― Надеюсь, получился не яд, ― Джим сделал глоток и протянул вторую чашку Споку.

― Это исключено. Больничные репликаторы запрограммированы на воспроизводство только безопасных для метаболизма продуктов, ― рассеянно ответил Спок и пригубил горячее нечто.

― Понимаете, Джим, ― добавил он, ― я не должен вам этого рассказывать. Это что-то вроде сугубо вулканской тайны, внутренние дела, о которых не следует говорить посторонним. Но…

― Но?

― Но вы не посторонний, ― просто сказал Спок и отставил чашку на прикроватный столик.

Тёплая волна окатила Джима с головы до ног. Он не нашёл лучше способа выразить свои чувства, чем поставить свою чашку вплотную к чашке старпома.

― …И это первое «но», а второе в том, что я сам здесь наполовину посторонний, сколько бы это ни отрицал, ― он опустил голову.

Джим еле сдержался, чтобы не отчебучить что-нибудь идиотское: например, обнять голени старпома, скрытые подолом хламиды, и прижаться к ним лицом.

― …Дело в том, что у Стонна начался пон-фарр. Это случается со всеми взрослыми вулканцами раз в семь лет. Сильнейшее неконтролируемое возбуждение. Нужно найти пару или умереть, такова наша природа. На Алголе-6 Стонн был единственным вулканцем. Он не хотел вступать в связь с инопланетниками и попросил меня стать его временным партнёром.

― Он… Он твой старый друг, да?

― Это некорректное заключение. Когда мы учились в школе, Стонн с товарищами пытались вызвать у меня эмоциональную реакцию, выкрикивая оскорбления про мою мать. И должен признать, у них это получалось.

― Спок… ― прошептал Джим.

― …Его предубеждение против представителей других видов было так велико, что он готов был, скорее, умереть, чем вступить в связь с кем-нибудь из них. Вулканцев осталось слишком мало, чтобы позволять им гибнуть из-за собственной глупости. Поэтому я полетел на Алгол-6 и выполнил его просьбу, чему вы и Нийота стали свидетелями.

Джим густо покраснел.

― Жар пон-фарра передаётся партнёру, поэтому я сам испытывал ту же бесконтрольную жажду, что одолевала Стонна. Мне жаль, что я нанёс Нийоте обиду.

― Она поймёт.

Спок покачал головой.

― Не думаю, что смогу повторить своё объяснение дважды. Она приняла решение расстаться, и это её право.

Джим промолчал. Тема была скользкой. Он сочувствовал Ухуре, но уговаривать Спока вернуться к бывшей девушке, когда сам мечтаешь быть рядом с ним, было бы уже перебором.

― …Затем понадобился визит на Новый Вулкан. Во время пон-фарра возникла супружеская связь, и только целитель мог от неё избавить. Мой мозг плохо отреагировал на процедуру ― из-за гибели планеты выжившие лишились почти всех связей, и уничтожение ещё одной способно привести к серьёзным проблемам с психикой, вплоть до полного разрушения личности. Однако, мне уже лучше.

― Спок…

Прикусив губу, Джим замотал головой, словно не желая верить услышанному. Он едва не потерял Спока. Из-за своей глупости и невнимательности. Такого больше не должно случиться. Никогда. Споку нужна связь? ― Спок может создать связь с ним.

― Джим?

― Я повторяю своё предложение. Если я могу сделать твою жизнь лучше, скажи мне как. И позволь мне. Я люблю тебя. Очень. И я хочу, чтобы ты видел все эти избыточные эмоции, хочу, чтобы ты знал… Если, конечно, тебе не противно.

― Мне не противно. Мне… Вы не могли бы обнять меня? В этот раз я не буду поднимать щиты.

― С радостью, Спок, с радостью.

И Джим прижал Спока к груди. И был необыкновенно счастлив. Вначале он слышал только, как ухает собственное сердце, но потом различил, как колотится о рёбра сердце Спока. Такой быстрый, бесценный, бесконечно родной ритм.

― Не поднимай передо мной щиты. Никогда, ― попросил он. ― Я сам стану твоим щитом.


End file.
